


I Dream Of Demons

by TheyCallMeDanger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hell, King of Hell, NSFW, Oral, Reader x Crowley, Sex, Supernatural - Freeform, You x Crowley, crowley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeDanger/pseuds/TheyCallMeDanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Never doubt your self worth darling, for you've had the king  on his knees before you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dream Of Demons

The winds howled in the trees, a familiar but haunting sound while the rain pelted against the window pane. Your heart beat quickly in your chest, and you don't know why. Or rather, you knew why but you'd like to think it wasn't true. When was the last time you had actually had a normal sleep? Forever ago maybe? It was those lucid dreams that came on like a reality the second your head hit the pillow.

They were so real that you woke up with cold sweat saturating your body and your blankets twisted around your calves. They left you waking gasping for air and grasping for answers. They spanned time and location, so many places, but always the same man. Visions of the way his heavy lidded eyes bore through to your soul, a smile playing on his face that taunted you.

Even though you knew in your gut it was wrong, your hand always lingered on his stubble covered cheek before you woke. Months had passed with these dreams, with this same man, he had given you his name once. Crowley. Shivers trailed up your spine, snapping you to the reality of it. You had never met anyone named Crowley in your life, be it first name or last. The connection you felt for him in those dreams was beyond words. They were so intense they left you feeling bereft when they were gone.

You got the feeling that he was a demon, and a very powerful one at that. He commanded power, authority, and he had once shielded your eyes from a fiery prison where you had ended up in when you entered your dream. His soft accented voice hushing you and guiding you through. Even though your heart felt compelled, your dreams focused around walking with him. It didn't matter where, but you two walked. Sometimes in silence, sometimes he would commentate. Though what he said, you could hardly remember afterward.

With the storm raging outside, you couldn't allow yourself to sleep yet. Winds whipped the tree branches against the window, dragging the branches across the glass, the noise practically unholy. 2:46 the clock on the beside table flashed, it's glaring red letters serving as a reminder that you probably should at least try to sleep. Sleep though, was elusive. It couldn't catch up with the pounding in your chest or the rapid progression of your thoughts.

Your body like it was coming alive with pulses of something like static electricity, jolting through your body and putting you on edge. The wind grew louder, no longer metaphorically sounding like the howling of a beast, but literally cutting through the night, the cry of a creature. Covers couldn't hide you, so you did the only thing you could think to do, run for the door.

You didn't make it very far before you ran into something warm and solid. Arms wrapped around your forearm, the electricity between you two a live wire, feeling too strong and too dangerous. Dreaming. You fell asleep and this was another one of your dreams. The man, Crowley, was now in your bedroom. You'd never had a dream like this one before.

" You're not dreaming this time love." he said, sliding his hand from your forearm to your elbow.

No. It couldn't be. You had to have been dreaming. No one appeared out of thin air, especially not someone you had conjured up with your imagination.

" You didn't make me up. You couldn't if you tried, I don't think.." his laugh pervaded your thoughts, catching you off guard. No, this….this was real.

" Yes, darling. It is real. You're probably wondering why I'm here and-" he paused when a whine came from the other side of bare room, " Oh for God's sake. Behave." and the animalistic whimper died down.

"And not in your dreams? Simple. I've eased you into it. Got you prepped for the real thing."

His logic seemed so simple to him, but you could only stand there disbelieving. If he was here and knew about your dreams, then they must have somehow happened. Either that or you were one stop away from a bus ride straight to the loony bin.

He catches a section of your hair in between his fingers, gliding his thumb and fore finger down the length. Clicking his tongue at you, you can't help but look into his dark inviting eyes. This man, is pure sin. Handsome, but wrong. Everything about him, despite how gentle he's always been to you, is hellacious. He is not someone to be messed with lightly nor is he someone that someone like you would ever have thought to be tangled up in

In spite of that, you couldn't help the way that your body naturally leaned into him, as if attracted by his aura. You couldn't stop the itching of your palm to stroke his bearded chin and give yourself up completely.

" Yes. Completely." his voice echoing back your own thoughts, softer than the pitter patter of the rain outside.

" Why are you here?" you ask. You had so many questions, but it was the first one that found it's way out of your mouth.

" Because you're mine." it was a simple answer, didn't even seem like it required much thought to him, but it jarred you to the core.

Mine. The possession, the reverberation, the intense look that he cast your way, finger still twining around your hair, while he feigned casual. You could see right through that.

" How am I yours? How did this happen?" You barely manage, feeling like you needed to sit. He eased you onto the bed, sitting next to you. A dark suite complimented him in all his mystery and intrigue, casting shadow onto your life.

" Hmm. Good question. Your soul you see, it called to me. As you probably have guessed by now, I'm the king of hell, so naturally, I came. I saw. I courted." Courted? All those vivid dreams and you had been actually having dates with the devil.

" Not the Devil. Lucy is kind of busy playing in his cage right now. I'm more of a Crossroads kind of guy." he makes a general motion, bobbing his head side to side.

" I'm still dreaming. I fell asleep, I stayed up too late. I don't know what you want me to do. I-" he stopped you with a loud shh.

" There isn't anything that you can do. You couldn't run from me if you wanted." it wasn't a threat, it was spoken with confidence. How could she run from the king of hell?

" What do you want from me?" You ask, voice shaking. Your mind was screaming at you that this was in reality was just a dream. These illogical things didn't happen in reality.

" I don't expect anything from you that you wouldn't give to me." the corner of his lips rising as he got closer to you, your heart jumping into your throat. He was going to kiss you, the king of hell, was going to kiss you.

The soft skin of his lips met with yours, a wave of adrenaline kicking through you. His tongue swept across your lower lip, an unspoken request, and you found yourself opening for him. When he slid his tongue against yours, he tasted exotic. Rich, deep, a peculiar taste of alcohol, appealing and exquisite. Moving closer, you allowed him to deepen the kiss, what could it hurt?

His hands kneaded through your hair, stroking and scrunching it in his fists while he kissed you. When he pulled away, all you could hear was the sound of the rain pick up and your heavy breathing.

" I could will away your clothes, but I think I'd rather like to do it the proper way." he says, to his own amusement. Anticipation sits in your stomach, fluttering around like birds uncaged for the first time. All of the wanting from your dreams, the intense longing, was all coming to this and you didn't know how you felt. There was nothing left to do, but let it happen.

He helped you to your feet and stood you in front of him, inky eyes meeting your face , with him sitting on the edge of the bed his head reached the middle of your chest. He skims his fingers up you sides, pulling your shirt up along with him. When it gets just under your breasts, he grabs your shirt by the hem and pulls it over your head. Since you were dressed in your bed attire, you were wearing just a T-shirt and a pair of shorts, nothing on underneath either. Light sparkled in his eyes as he laid a hand on the small of your back, pulling you in close.

His lips against your delicate skin left goosebumps in their wake. You were shaking all over, lying a hand on his shoulder, you gripped him hard to keep yourself from falling. Brushing your hair off your shoulder, his lips graze higher. Even though your anticipating it, his hot breath against your chest catches you off guard. Even more so taken a back whenever a hot, wet tongue languidly laps at your nipples. Fingernails digging into his shoulder, your sharp intake of breath makes him chuckle.

You don't even realize that you're arching into him, your back bowing in pleasure when he draws one of your nipples into his mouth, his tongue tracing around it, fueled by you panting in pleasure. His hands form around your sides, following your waist to your hips, increasing his hold on you the farther he goes down. With his mouth still busy, he shimmies your shorts off you, letting them fall to your ankles.

" Let's get a look at you, my lovely" his sultry voice a breathless whisper against your breast bone.

Leaning back, your heart skips a beat and for a second you have an overwhelming urge to cover yourself as if what his eyes will see might not be what he's expecting. Clenching your hands into fists, you wait for the verdict. His eyes drink you in, lust filled windows to his very being.

" So pretty." he purrs in approval. Relief wracks through your chest, but he doesn't give you long to process.

" Open." he commands, tapping on your thighs, and he demands so much authority that you can't help but comply, widening your stance.

" Now that's a good girl." he rewards you, his praise bringing a flush to your body.

Without warning, his hands are inching up your thighs. Brushing you in the most intimate ways, you allow your other hand to rest on him for balance. Crowley knows what he's doing, it shows in his expertise. He doesn't delve right in, but instead slides his fingers back and forth, up and down your already wet folds. You can only watch him with wide eyes, clutching at his suite jacket.

The calculated look on his face makes you want so much more. He's getting off by being in control, by being able to take you where and how he wants you. As much as you love seeing the content on his face, you want to see him with blown pupils and fighting back a moan. You want him exactly where he has you.

Though, those thoughts got pushed back in your mind when he slips his finger between your folds, teasingly tracing a circle around the small bundle of nerves. Your hips lifted on their own accord, the pressure inside you building, the coil in your stomach unfurling with unadulterated passion.

" Yes, sweetness, you like that don't you?" he coaxed, working you over, making your knees shake with the intensity of his touch.

Abruptly his touch left and you were feeling bereft. He stood, toe to toe with you. Leaning down to capture your lips with his, he cupped your round backside in his hand to pull you into him. Too soon did he break the kiss, but the smoldering look he gave you made your stomach drop, desire coursing through your veins. Pushing you to sit on the edge of the bed in his previous spot, he sunk to his knees.

" Never doubt your self worth darling, for you've had the king on his knees before you."

His accent even thicker than before as he inched closer to you. With devoted kisses up your thigh, enticingly he built you up for what was to come. Nipping at the inside of your thigh, he didn't have to ask for permission for access. Hips involuntarily surging forward you couldn't stop the expletives from leaving your lips whenever his tongue swept up your center. With one hand lying on the back of his head, you dropped down until your back hit the bed.

Greedily he ravaged you, licking and lavishing your center, your whole body drawn with so much tension that it was just this side of pain but a pleasure that you would never ever forget. Roving over your most delicate area, you couldn't help crying out his name, loudly, whenever he deftly wrapped his lips around you.

" Who's doing you so right love?" he hummed.

" You are!" rushed words threatening to trip over each other.

" You're going to come for me, little one." matter of factly he answered.

With quivering thighs, you reached your peak and went spiraling over the edge. No one had ever been that good before.

How was it possible that while you were completely naked, a sweaty mess, he was still fully clothed and in total control? You reached for him, exhausted but wanting more, wanting to feel his skin against yours. This may only be a dream, but it was one of the best damn dreams you had ever had.

Leaning up, you help him slide out of his suite coat, letting it drop to the floor with the rest of the clothes. One at a time, all his garments were removed and he was hovering over you, just as naked as you were. This pleased you, now you could touch him the way he had been touching you. Your hands wandered everywhere, over the expanse of his back, his shoulders, his sides, and over his chest. His strong hands lifted your hips to meet his and his eyes never left yours as he sunk inside you.

Arching your hips up to meet his, your body cradled his weight. Heat seared through you, you were burning from the inside out. Every stroke was pushing you closer to the edge that you had just went off, but you didn't care. The rightness between you two was so strong and formidable that it wiped all coherent thoughts from your head.

Breathing in sync, his body urged you on and for once, his features were replaced by a look of pure ecstasy.

" Crowley!" You moaned, your nails digging into his back, his hands all over your body, kneading your breasts as he thrust into you, brushing your stomach, around your neck to lift your chin up to meet his ravenous kisses. In perfect fluidity, the two of you melded, burning hotter than the flames of hell that he commanded. The reign of power that he so desperately loved, had somehow transferred over to you. It glowed on your skin, shone in the way his dark black hair matted with sweat and the look on his face spoke a clear truth that you were his salvation.

He groans your name, lost in the feel of the length of him enraptured in your core, the king of hell losing himself in you, allowing himself to be overtaken and for the time, absolutely powerless to you. You took all of him that he gave you, your hips pinned underneath his. His breath hitched, sounding as strong as the thunder outside, and you felt his release echoed by your own, his eyebrows knitting together, eyes squeezed shut, as he enjoyed feeling you pulse around him from your own release.

Your hips cushioned the weight of him as he sunk down on you, to rest. He stroked your cheeks with the back of his rough knuckles, smothering your face with appreciative kisses.

" That's my girl. My preciousness. Mine." he said other things, hands soothing out whatever tension was left in your body, but you were sliding off into unconsciousness, probably ready to wake up from this dream anytime soon.

Slowly opening your eyes, you felt rested to your bones. One of the best sleeps you had, had in what felt like years. Stifling a yawn, you strained to stretch out on the bed, whenever you realized something. You weren't wearing clothes. Blinking in confusion, you sat up on the bed. Lying on your bedside table was simply a white folded card with the word " Mine." written on it in blood red ink. Visions of what you had thought were just a dream danced in your head and your heart instinctively picked up the pace. Some made deals with the devil, you had become a keeper for the king.


End file.
